Maguma Ninja
by digisovereign
Summary: Naruto's twin brother is considered the hero of the leaf, loved by their parents while Naruto is ignored, now he has a gift given to him by the soul of the Kyuubi, running away naruto makes a name for himself in the Fire Capital as the attack dog of the Daimyo and the first admiral of the new Marine Divison of the Fire Daimyo's forces.


"My Lord Daimyo, we found this child hiding in one of the barracks."

The Daimyo of Fire County looked down at the child and frowned, the child was young and malnourished, he wore a pair of tattered shorts held up by a belt and a red button up shirt that was open, on his head was a tattered shinobi bandana on with several spikes of red hair poking out from under it.

He looked at the Samurai who showed him a dagger that the boy had tried to steal before he looked down at the boy "Child why did you try to steal this weapon?"

The child looked down at his feet for a moment, the Daimyo watched as the boy took a deep breath before he looked up and stared him right in the eyes "I need it to get stronger, so I can fight for Absolute Justice!"

The Daimyo stroked his chin in thought "What is your name child?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

The daimyo eyed Naruto's red hair that poked out from under his bandana "You certainly have the hair of an Uzumaki, but your eyes, they remind me of the Yondaime Hokage" The Daimyo saw the boy flinch and sighed "So I was correct, you are their son, twin brother to Namikaze Daichi, Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi."

Little Naruto scoffed earning himself a raised eyebrow from the Daimyo "my brother only holds its chakra, I hold its soul, and in our mutual hatred of my father he gave me a gift."

The Daimyo looked interested "Oh, what kind of gift my child?"

The Daimyo watched amazed as black smoke began to billow from the boys arms as they turned to magma, not lava but true magma, one of his Samurai was nervous the whole time, a new recruit and when he saw the magma he attacked the boy, Naruto didn't move as the Samurai's sword cut through his arm which fell to the floor and began to burn through the wooden floor while the Samurai's blade had melted.

The Daimyo clapped as the magma that comprised the rest of the boy's body reformed his arm which then returned to normal along with the rest of his body. Naruto looked up at the Daimyo and said "I am no mere child, I am a Maguma Ningen!"

"Magma human, interesting, very interesting, tells me Naruto-kun, why you aren't home in the leaf village, and why do you share mutual hatred of your father with the demon inside you."

Naruto scowled as he looked down "My parents are always focusing on my brat of a brother just because he holds the Kyuubi's chakra, they want him to harness it and become a great shinobi, so they have been training him ever since he was old enough but when I ask for training they just push me aside" The Daimyo looked upset at this but Naruto continued "It doesn't even matter what they do, Daichi will never be able to use the demonic chakra."

The Daimyo looked alarmed at that, if the child had no chance of controlling it yet the Yondaime was training him to anyway it could lead to disaster for his nation "Explain."

"The Kyuubi's chakra is full of rage and bloodlust, without the Kyuubi itself there to regulate the chakra Daichi will get all of the bloodlust and rage at once and go berserk, but my father and mother will never realise that they of all people could have made such a mistake and would no doubt find a way to blame it on me as they continue to try and get him to control the demonic chakra."

By the end of his explanation the Daimyo was standing and walked up to Naruto, he knelt down and placed a hand on the boys shoulder "I thank you for this knowledge, you have saved my land from a great danger, I will deal with your family as soon as I am able, but if there is anything you would ask of me, you may ask."

Naruto looked up at the Daimyo and then dropped down and bowed to his Lord "My Lord Daimyo, I want to stay here and train, to become strong and become your harbinger of Absolute Justice!"

The Daimyo smiled and nodded "Then so be it, once you are strong enough you shall be my first Admiral for my new Marine Division."

* * *

Naruto sat in a meditative position, he hadn't moved in the past two days, as he sat there at random intervals one of the samurai surrounding him would slash at him with a sword, the purpose of this exercise was for Naruto to try and learn to shift to his magma form on reflex, this was one exercise that he focused most of his time and effort into mastering as he knew it would be invaluable in the future. Once he could no longer stay awake he stopped the training and went to sleep, the next day he woke up and would repeat the same exercise.

It took almost six months of solid training but he did it, he mastered the art of transforming his body into magma to avoid physical attacks and it had the added effect of burning and melting whatever tried to attack him.

Over time he slowly perfected his Taijutsu, he had an increased level of strength, after becoming proficient in Taijutsu he began to practice mixing his Taijutsu with his Maguma ability and developed a technique that couldn't be stopped.

The technique was called **Meigo** or **Dark Dog** by the samurai general in charge of guarding the Daimyo, the technique was simple, turn his arm to magma and strike his opponent with a claw strike, Naruto had first used this technique against a shinobi assassin that had managed to infiltrate the castle of the Fire Daimyo, the shinobi had managed to get all the way to the throne room because the Lord Daimyo wished to see Naruto in action.

* * *

"Are you sure about this my Lord, I don't doubt your decision it's just that this is an extremely serious situation."

The Fire Daimyo nodded "I understand your concerns, but try to see this from my point of view, this is a chance for me to see Naruto's power first hand. After all it's not like I can journey out into the lands to witness his power myself."

Naruto nodded from his place beside the Daimyo's throne "I agree with the General my Lord, but if this is you wish I shall oblige."

The general nodded "As shall I, I just wished to voice my concern."

The Daimyo smiled at his two must trusted protectors "And I appreciate your concern, but I have full faith in Naruto, and if something does go wrong you shall be here to assist."

The general nodded and gave a quick bow before he moved behind the throne to prepare himself, as he did Naruto stepped in front of the throne "The assassin is being forced towards us in the direction I want him to go, I increased patrols in certain parts of the castle to force him to avoid detection by using the path I want him to take."

The Daimyo nodded as he sat on his throne completely as ease for he had absolute faith in Naruto "Excellent."

Naruto gave his lord a bow before he turned his attention to the door even as the general spoke up from his hiding spot behind the throne "So Naruto, I have heard you have been delving into chakra theory."

Naruto nodded "Yes I have been learning and discussing new ways of using chakra with Chiriku. I have been trying to discover how my mother creates he chakra chains and how they are able to restrain the Nine Tails, I have tried to discuss this with the Fox but he has not been very forthcoming with any information he might have."

The Daimyo nodded "I have heard that Uzumaki's have unique chakra, perhaps it is that uniqueness that allows her to subdue to demon."

Naruto merely nodded once, most of his focus on what lay beyond the door to the throne room "Yes, but we have no idea what makes it unique, so I have no idea if I have this ability or not."

Before anyone could voice their opinion Naruto tensed as he sensed the assassin reach the other side of the door, he waited for the assassin to make his move, and sure enough a moment later the door burst open and a barrage of shuriken where thrown at the Daimyo, from his place in front of the throne he projected mass amounts of heat in front of him, the heat was so intense that the metal shuriken melted in an instant. And while this was happening the assassin was in motion, he sprinted behind the shuriken before leaping onto the wall, running some more before launching himself at the ground just in front of Naruto with a Ninjato drawn and ready to cut through him.

But Naruto was prepared, his right arm turned to magma with black smoke coming from around his shoulder, the assassin saw this and tried to avoid him but it was too late, Naruto struck out at the man's chest with his fingers curved like a claw, the man dodged to his right but wasn't fast enough and his left side was left exposed.

In an instant the man's left arm, half of his torso, part of his neck and the bottom left half of his face were incinerated. Nothing was left of those parts not even ash as the man's charred and smoking corpse hit the floor with a dull thud.

Naruto scowled at the assassin as the Samurai General emerged from the shadows behind the throne "Impressive my young friend."

The daimyo nodded his eyes wide in shock "Incredible, such power in a single strike."

The general summoned some samurai to take the assassins corpse away before he turned to the young red headed magma-man "Such a devastating technique, does it have a name?" seeing the young man shake his head the General decided to name it for him "then you should call it **Meigo**."

The daimyo nodded "**Dark Dog** sounds appropriate since a lot of the politicians of Fire Country have begun calling you my attack dog."

The general smirked as he patted the teens shoulder "Then perhaps we should call him **Akainu**, the Red Dog of Fire Country."

* * *

It had been some time since Naruto had pledged himself to the service of the Fire Daimyo and said lord was pleased with how the young man had progressed but still he need to know more about the situation in the Leaf Village, he looked up as one of his samurai approached him and bowed "You summoned me Daimyo-sama?"

"Indeed, I want you to send a message to Emporio Ivankov, I have a job for him."

* * *

Emporio Ivankov grinned as he made his way through the streets of Konoha, he smiled as the prudish people of the Leaf Village moved out of his way and dragged their children away from him "Ah such a beautiful place. It is too bad it is full of such people."

Ivankov smiled as a group of Anbu dropped from the rooftops around him "We're going to have to ask you to come with us, you're causing a scene."

"Oh dear, I thought that this village preached acceptance, surely that was not a lie?"

"You will come with us."

Ivankov smiled and suddenly he disappeared, there was a slashing sound before all of the Anbu fell to the ground seriously wounded and the okama continued along his chosen path.

He made his way towards the Hokage Tower but before he could walk inside a young blonde haired blue eyed whisker marked boy came running from the doorway and crashed right into him "Hey watch were you're going you freak!"

Ivankov grinned down at the boy and thought 'so this is little Naruto-chan's brother, well I can see that Naruto-kun got all the good genes, hmm'

"Hey, you apologize right now, do you know who I am?"

Ivankov merely shrugged "You're the youngest son of the Yondaime Hokage, so what. Little boys like you should learn to respect those around them."

"Hey get away from my son!"

The okama grinned as a red headed woman who was obviously Uzumaki Kushina rushed over and held her son "Perhaps you should teach him some manners before someone infinitely stronger decides to."

Kushina glared at Ivankov who merely smiled at her "My son doesn't need to learn manners but perhaps I should teach you some!"

Ivankov couldn't help the laughter "Mmmfufufu Oh I see now why little Naruto-kun hates you all so much!"

The mention of her second son sparked some kind of emotional response form the mother but it went by too fast for Ivankov to see "Leave my other son out of this."

"Oh but no can do, you see the Lord Daimyo and Uzumaki Naruto have sent me here on a fact finding mission as the Lord of Fire Country no longer trusts the Hokage or his advisors."

Said Hokage appeared in a flash and glared at the okama "Stop lying my son would do such a thing and can't, he's at home not sitting at the Daimyo's side."

"Mmmfufufu! Oh how little you know, little Naruto has made a name for himself in the Fire Capital as one of the Daimyo most trusted, Uzumaki Naruto also known as the Akainu is quickly becoming one of the world's most powerful, he hasn't even set foot in this village in over two years. But that is enough free information, I am here because the Daimyo has asked me to investigate, mainly yourself and your family, but for the totally lack of respect shown here I think I'll teach your son, or should I say your daughter some manners. **Enporio Onna Horumon!**"

* * *

"So it was the Earth Daimyo who sent that assassin after me."

The now fourteen year old Uzumaki Naruto nodded as he chewed on the end of an unlit cigar "Yes Daimyo-sama, apparently he took offence to something you or someone who represents you has said and instead of resolving it peacefully he decided to send an assassin, allow me to show him the error of his ways."

The daimyo looked down at his most trusted soldier, Naruto had grown much over the years, he had worked hard to master his Maguma abilities and he had succeeded to a frightening degree. The fourteen year old had his red hair cut very short, his blue eyes where as cold as the Land of Snow. The young man was wearing a simple pair of black dress pants and dress shoes and a red button up shirt that matched his hair and a black tie around his neck, and over his shoulders he wore a large white coat with burnt orange golden epaulettes and cuffs.

"I agree, Naruto I want you to send a message to the Earth Daimyo and make it known who sent it."

* * *

"Excuse me Admiral. Do you mind my asking what we're doing here?"

The fourteen year old Magma-Man exhaled a stream of smoke before he reached up and removed his cigar from his mouth so he could speak clearly "It's simple, I am here to make the Earth Daimyo regret his actions, and you are all here to ensure that nobody interferes in my fight."

The recently promoted Samurai Commander nodded but it was obvious he was extremely nervous "I understand that Admiral, but why do we have to be a stone's throw away from Iwagakure to do it? We're sure to be discovered!"

Naruto just nodded as he stared up at the sky "That's the plan, the Tsuchikage no doubt already is aware of our presence and has sent a squad of Jonin level shinobi."

The moment he had finished speaking a squad of seven red clad Iwa Jonin leapt into action around the young admiral and the Samurai Commander quickly retreated back to his platoon. Naruto placed his cigar back into his mouth and inhaled "Foolish, you shouldn't have just blindly leapt into confront us."

As he exhaled the temperature in the small stone clearing suddenly skyrocketed, the stone began to turn red as it heated up but as the Iwa Shinobi leapt into the air Naruto had already acted, he swung his right arm at them and as he did his arm turned to magma and enlarged enough for him to grab the seven shinobi and incinerate them in the palm of his enlarged hand.

Letting the temperature drop Naruto turned his gaze back to the sky and continued his wait. Within minutes his cigar had burnt out and he simply turned his hand to magma and burnt away the remains of his cigar.

"So who the hell are you kid? And where is the squad of Jonin we sent out here?"

Naruto turned to face his newest threat and found a large man wearing the standard Jonin outfit of Iwa, he was a physically large man with dark hair and a bulbous nose "And just who are you."

The man studied him carefully for a moment as the squad behind him tensed "I'm Kitsuchi of Iwa. Why do you want to know kid."

Naruto merely shook his head "Isn't it polite to know the name of someone your about to kill."

Kitsuchi merely laughed 'You? Kill me? And just how do you plan of doing that, you're nothing but a kid."

Naruto scowled at the blatant taunt "I am Akainu, remember it in the next life."

Before anyone could react the Samurai platoon ambushed the Jonin squad and drew them away while Naruto stared down Kitsuchi "You got guts kid, who sent you here."

Naruto uncrossed his arms and began to slowly approach the Iwa shinobi as he began to increase his body's temperature "The Lord of Fire Country."

"So the Fire Daimyo would openly declare an act of war?"

Naruto shook his head as thick black smoke began to pore of his shoulders "Your daimyo started this by sending an assassin. You only have him to blame for your death."

Wanting to end this before it started Kitsuchi moved faster than Naruto expected for a man his size **"Doton: Kengan no Jutsu!"** didn't even bother to react as the man encased his arm and fist in solid rock and landed a blow to his collarbone, but instead of it breaking the earth armoured arm went right through his magma body.

Naruto expected the man to scream as his arm was burnt away but instead the man turned to stone revealing it to be an Earth Clone "That is a dangerous ability you have their Akainu."

Naruto turned to see the man standing behind him on a stone formation with his hands in the Snake hand seal "You sent a clone in first expecting me to have a counter already prepared, while that happened you were preparing a jutsu to use against me while I was distracted, but you yourself got distracted by my magma ability."

Kitsuchi grinned at the observant teenager "You're pretty observant for a kid, but too bad it's over. **Doton: Dosekiryū!"**

Naruto watched as stone and loose earth began to forming into a serpentine dragon which rushed him, once again Naruto let the attack hit him only for his entire body to turn to magma as the attack struck him. With the dust and smoke that was kicked up Kitsuchi let his guard down only slightly as he waited for the dust and smoke to clear only for the temperature to spike to almost unbearable levels.

"Impressive jutsu, perhaps I can do something similar" Kitsuchi watched in a detached sense of fear and awe as the young teenager's arms turned to magma before he launched a large amount of magma at the man, the overall shape was serpentine like the earth dragon but at the head of the magma was a roaring dog's head **"Gansho Kenga!"**

Kitsuchi watched as the flaming magma dog head came barrelling at him and knowing nothing he could do would stop and attack of such magnitude, he though the was dead until he heard a familiar voice from above him **"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"**

Kitsuchi watched as the deadly dust technique struck the young teenager head on and the boy was turned to dust within the cube structure as an explosion took place within the cube and the boys Gansho Kenga fell to the ground in a pool of molten earth.

"That boy was dangerous. It's a good then I ended him now before he had a chance to grow into a real threat."

Kitsuchi watched as his father-in-law floated down in front of him "Thanks. I thought I was a goner for sure. Did you hear what was said though?"

Onoki the third Tsuchikage nodded "Yes, seems this wasn't an unprovoked attack, I'll have to speak with the Earth Daimyo about this."

Kitsuchi nodded "What about my squad?"

Onoki sighed as he rubbed his sore back "I saved what I could, four survived and have returned to the village, the samurai are dead and now so is the boy."

"Don't be so sure about that old man."

It was over before the two Iwa shinobi had realised what had happened, Kitsuchi saw it all, he saw the arm made of fiery magma shot from the pool of magma towards his father in law but it all happened in an instant, the clawed hand of the young teenager who called himself Akainu tore through the Tsuchikage leaving a flaming and cauterised hole in the diminutive Kage's chest as the teenager reformed from the magma as though he had never been struck but the deadly Dust Style Ninjutsu.

Onoki had never felt such pain before in his life "H-How? I-I know I got you?"

Naruto just shook his head at the dying man's back "What good what that knowledge do you now?"

Naruto threw the Tsuchikage towards the man's son-in-law and then turned and walked away "As I said to your subordinate earlier, your Daimyo is the one responsible for your death, had he not attacked my Lord then this wouldn't have happened, even though I killed you Tsuchikage I hold no ill will towards you and your people, may you find peace in the next life."

And with that the Red Dog of the Land of Fire turned and headed home, his work done.

* * *

"Impossible!"

Minato Namikaze sat back in his seat in shock while the rest of the councils sat in a rare show of stunned silence.

Jiraiya nodded "It's true. Two days ago the Fire Daimyo sent his most trusted man to send a message to the Earth Daimyo in response to an assassination attempt on his life, this fourteen year old that my informant said goes by the name Akainu killed Onoki after surviving a direct hit from the man's Jinton Ninjutsu, something that no one has ever done."

Danzo shook his head "This is bad news for the village, if the Fire Daimyo has someone this strong serving him then he will no longer have need of us to deal with important and dangerous missions thus cutting into our funding. We need to find out who this Akainu is and deal with him and we need to attack Iwa while they are leaderless."

Minato shook his head "We need the Fire Daimyo's approval to launch an attack like you are thinking and he won't agree. We should focus on this Akainu."

Shikaku sighed "Troublesome, don't you think the Fire Daimyo would be insulted by the very village he funds spying on him, he could see it as an act of treason. Besides we already know who it is, Emporio Ivankov told you years ago that the son you pushed aside was at the Fire Daimyo's side and was becoming very powerful very fast. It's obvious that this Akainu and Uzumaki Naruto is the same person."

"So we get him back here in the village where we control his power!"

Suddenly a voice was heard from the shadows "Mmmfufufu that sounded an awful lot like treason to me, I think the Daimyo would like to hear about this."

Before anyone could react Emporio Ivankov stepped out of the shadows before he disappeared causing the occupants of the room to begin to panic, and in there panic no one noticed a pair of crystal blue eyes that had seen and heard everything vanish back into the air vents in the ceiling.

* * *

"Naruto? Are you in there?"

The fourteen year old teenager sighed as his peaceful relaxation time disturbed "I am, you can come in Chiriku."

The monk of the Fire Temple and former Guardian of the Daimyo slid open the door to the young man's personal quarters and locked around, the room was simple, a futon sat across the room with a balcony overlooking the palace's garden across from that, in a corner of the room was a mannequin torso which Naruto rested his Admiral's coat on when he wasn't wearing it, on a wall was a large scroll with the kanji for Justice hanging on the wall and in the middle of the room was a large desk upon which sat a tea set and a bonsai tree which Naruto was tending to.

"Nice room my young friend."

Naruto merely shook his head with a slight grin on his face "You didn't come here to discuss my taste in decorations, what brings you here my friend?"

Chiriku smiled as he poured himself some tea after Naruto motioned for him to help himself Can't a sensei just come to see his student."

Naruto nodded "You aren't my sensei but you did teach me about chakra itself, and I have continued to study. Now what brings you here? Hopefully you're not just here to congratulate me."

Chiriku shook his head "No, I am impressed though, but that is not why I am here, I've come to ask a favour of you."

Naruto nodded "I'll listen but I make no promises."

"There is a young man at the temple, I believe I've spoken about him before, Sora?" Naruto nodded and motioned for him to continue as he tended to his bonsai "We'll things are getting worse for him despite my best efforts to help him, I just don't feel that the temple is the best place for him, I was hoping you would take him as your first recruit for the Daimyo's new marine division."

Naruto nodded in thought before he asked "What about his training?"

Chiriku sighed "He has trained in the Fire Temples Taijutsu, he has a strong wind affinity and is skilled in the use of a triple bladed claw and has begun learning nature manipulation so he can mix his wind style chakra with his Taijutsu and his triple bladed claw, overall a deadly combination of skills to learn."

Naruto nodded but his eyes narrowed as he sensed the man's hesitation "What aren't you telling me Chiriku?"

The monk sighed and sipped his tea trying to calm his nerves "His father is Kazuma, you remember me telling you about him, well Kazuma somehow managed to gather some of the nine tails chakra after its attack on Konoha and sealed it into Sora, this is the reason that the other monks hate him. The fact that you contain its soul and that you are a power Uzumaki who can no doubt subdue him if he loses control were the main factors in choosing you to ask for help and not your father."

Naruto sighed as he placed his tools down on the table "Very well, I will speak with the Daimyo about this."

Chiriku sighed but nodded, he knew it was a risk as he was certain that Naruto would take this information straight to the Daimyo, the teens loyalty was never in question after all, but he knew that if the Daimyo approved, which the odds were high, that Sora would have a better life here in the capital and one day out on the seas of the elemental nations.

* * *

"Hm, this news is both interesting and disturbing, Naruto do you believe that this is worth the risks."

Naruto nodded to his Daimyo "I do, this Sora will be a great asset, and passing on this opportunity would be extremely foolish."

The Daimyo of the Land of Fire nodded while stroking his beard, normally he would have someone who spoke to him like that whipped for their insubordination, but he let Naruto speak freely because he trusted the boys insight into matters like this. Despite his young age the red headed teenager was wise above his years "Very well, have Chiriku send for the boy, you'll oversee most of his training, I'll send for Sarutobi Asuma from Konoha to aid in his training."

Naruto nodded "Of course my Lord, but can Asuma be trusted?"

The daimyo looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke "Perhaps you are right, his loyalty to me is in question, I want you to keep a close eye on him, if you suspect that he is reporting back to Konoha about young Sora's training subdue him and have him brought before me."

Naruto bowed "As you command my Lord."

* * *

"Again"

Sora panted trying to regain his breath as he struggled to get up off the ground, standing before him was Naruto in his usual attire that wasn't even winded "How the hell are you not even slightly winded?"

Naruto merely shook his head "I haven't trained nonstop for years to be what I am today, I trained all day everyday only stopping to sleep and eat. And you are aware of the results of my training are you not."

The blue haired former monk nodded as he slowly got back to his feet, it was hard not to hear about the fourteen year old who killed the Third Tsuchikage, once he had his footing Sora focused for a moment before he launched at the magma man, but the red haired teenager leaned backwards slightly and avoided the high kick and landed a solid blow to Sora exposed stomach before walking away leaving the young man to vomit up his breakfast.

"Once you are done clean yourself up and report to the barracks, you'll be sparing with the samurai today, follow the directions of the commander present, **Taijutsu** **only**."

Sora nodded in no slight amount of fear, he knew that the punishment would be harsh if he disobeyed the teenager only two years older than himself.

* * *

"Hello Naruto-chan."

The red haired young man stopped just inside the palace door to the training ground "Hello Ivankov, what brings you here."

The okama merely grinned "Just came to offer you some advice, Sarutobi won't just be reporting to the Leaf about that young man out there" Naruto glanced back to see Sora struggling to get back to his feet "He's also here to report on you, the Leaf is very interested in you."

Naruto merely scoffed "Let them scheme, I will burn them all if they actually try anything. If my hunch is correct then the war-hawk Danzo will be the one to make the first move, my father will let him, and if Danzo fails my father will be able to claim that he had no knowledge of the act."

Ivankov laughed as he turned to leave "Seems you've given this a lot of thought. Oh, your sister is doing well."

Naruto couldn't stop the soft laughter that escaped him "I still can't believe that you did that, they haven't found a way to reverse it."

Ivankov grinned proudly "Nope, they even dragged Tsunade back to change him back but she is just as stumped as the rest of them."

Naruto nodded with a slight grin that quickly faded "So has this change affected 'her' personality."

The okama nodded "Oh yes, Daichi-chan is now Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, once word got out that it was real and as far as they could tell permanent a certain Uchiha survivor had set his sights on her, that really opened her eyes, now Natsumi-kun is a completely different person, shy, avoids most males and has none of her previous arrogance."

Naruto nodded "And what of her training?"

"You're interested to know if she has lost control yet. She hasn't begun to harness the demonic chakra yet, but I have a feeling that your parents are about to begin her training to bring it out, I think they are hoping to use her against you."

Naruto nodded "My thanks for the information, I will inform the Daimyo of this."

Ivankov nodded with a large smile "Any time Naruto-kun."

* * *

"**Gansho Kenga!"**

Naruto stood in his private training grounds with all of his focus on his attack, he focused as he launched a Gansho Kenga from his left arm and directed it around the training grounds crashing through trees and stone boulders while maintaining the flow of magma, as he tore through a large boulder he threw his right magma arm in a punch, as he did he launched his fist like a rocket as it disconnected from his forearm and watched the fist of magma quickly grow in size **"Dai Funka!"**

The large fist of magma tore through a section of trees and setting those it didn't directly come into contact with alight with roaring flames, as this happened Naruto turned his entire body to magma as an imaginary blow made to strike him and he lashed out with a swift sweeping kick to his imaginary foes midsection with his still magma form leg.

At the entrance to the training grounds the Samurai General watched as the immensely powerful teenager continued to train both his body and his techniques, the boy was dedicated that was for sure.

* * *

**AN: Okay, sorry i've been gone for a while but my grandfather recently passed away but i'm back now, hopefully i can get the next Son of the Archer out soon.**** Now I started this idea a while back and just managed to finished this chap, so enjoy and let me know what you think.**


End file.
